Façade
by ilovechibis
Summary: I've already seen through you... Why do you still preserve such an innocent, adorable and pleasant guise? Are you just that good or is it just you? ByakuranxOC


**Disclaimer:** Any recognisable contents from Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me. Thank you, I will now resume eating my Hersheys (which also don't belong to me!). (:

**Façade**

Nothing's going right anymore.

Sure, the world is still normal and abundant with people, still living normally amongst the precious earth. But soon, everything will disintegrate to total wasteland. All these beautiful life suddenly withering away into terrible dust… How saddening, indeed.

This apocalypse can possibly be stopped, I know, but would they make it? The past-version of the tenth generation Vongola are people who you should not underestimate but _he_ has gathered so much information that _he_ could possibly predict their strength and weaknesses so easily. I desperately need them to succeed in this mission; we can't let _him_ acquire his selfish desires. There is no second chance and failure will result with freedom never going to be an option in life. I wish I could aid them in some way but I'm solitarily caged and unable to escape- this should not be an excuse at all, damn it…

The wooden door squeaked open, followed with steady footsteps advancing into the room, revealing a man wearing a white uniform with spiky platinum hair and misty violet eyes that always seem bewildered my mind. His eyes' emotion was malicious and malevolent yet mixed with a care-free and enlightening sensation… How could this sadistic being have that part of him? Ever since he's changed, nothing but chilling evil aura surrounded him; I'm surprised how he can display such an emotion.

"Ah, Misaki, how are you? You don't look so well," Byakuran chimed with an innocent smile.

Behind those bright pleasant grin of his, lays a dark disgusting smirk. Why are you still holding up such a façade when everyone who has met you and known you could see through it? Or is this just you?

I failed to notice earlier that he was holding a cup of marshmallows. It almost made me curve a smile remembering how he always brings something sweet during a lot of occasions. I found his case of sweet-tooth adorable then, he would always give me such sugary smile whilst he cutely munches on those sweet confections. However, that was the past. Byakuran always have a smile on his face but it's now contaminated with evil intentions that would always make me cringe in utter disgust.

He came over to me and cupped my chin gently yet firmly, as if letting go wasn't an option, with his slender fingers. He tilted my head upwards, meeting my eyes with his into a long staring contest. I examined his eyes with a narrow stare and found nothing to read about his emotions.

"Misaki, why don't you speak? I rarely get to hear that wonderful voice of yours," he continued with a fake-hurt expression. "Please, don't say you hate me."

I couldn't help but shift my attention to three purple triangular shapes, positioned like claws, under his left eye. He's always has it painted on his face ever since I met him in third year high-school. I never dared to ask him questions regarding it.

"What a shame… you hate me. I guess I'll have to keep listening to Bluebell." he then pouted childishly.

_What are you getting at?_

He investigated my face, searching for emotions other than blank. I swear, he'll never get anything from me. I hate what he does, I hate his being and I hate his gut- and, if only I could mercilessly pull it out of him. Just seeing him suffer, hearing him yell pain in agony and being able to feel how he suffers is now my goal… Sadistic of me, indeed, but compared to how people are going to suffer is nothing to that.

He moved strands of hair from my face. "Talk," he breathed, his breathing smelling of sweet marshmallows. It felt like I could almost taste it in my mouth.

I disobeyed, of course, hoping it would fuse irritation in him. Unfortunately, he kept his usual smile which backfired my prediction.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> This has been in my memory stick since... Oh, my gosh. It's probably been there for over a year! O.o  
>I think this oneshot was supposed to be longer but it seems to have stopped there.<br>Might as well leave it there. :D

I just **love** the pun about the guts. I was happy I came up with it (proud) and I never forget it xD


End file.
